1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pain management systems, and more specifically to a catheter-based infusion system for the administration of fluids. Most specifically, this invention relates to a pain management kit for performing a nerve block procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to performing a surgical operation on a part of the body, such as for example the arms or legs, it may be desirable to perform a nerve block in order to anesthetize a nerve bundle in a part of the body proximate to where surgery will occur. Often, a catheter-based infusion system is utilized to both block the nerve bundle for surgery and to provide a continuous, low flow rate of the anesthetic over a period of time (e.g., 2-3 days following surgery) for post-operative pain management.
One approach is to use an epidural needle having an integral conductive wire such that a small amount of current may be pulsed through the needle by a nerve stimulator (i.e., a current generator). When the epidural needle is probed into the general area of the desired nerve bundle, the pulsing current stimulates the nerve and causes a motor response to assist in properly locating the needle. Once proper location of the needle is achieved, a test dose of the anesthetic may be provided through the epidural needle. Proper positioning of the needle is verified by a failure to obtain a motor response to the current stimulation. At this point, a catheter may be introduced through the needle to administer the anesthetic and maintain the nerve block.
The above-described procedure is typically performed by an anesthesiologist in a prep room outside of the operating room (OR) because a period of time is necessary for the nerve block to become effective and because time in the OR is at a premium. This procedure is often very time consuming and inefficient due to the volume of medical supplies and items that must be obtained, opened and arranged in order to perform the nerve block.
First, the anesthesiologist must set up a sterile field around the desired pierce site. To do this, one or more packages containing the necessary supplies, such as a drape, iodine solution and prep sticks to apply the iodine solution, must be obtained and opened. Next, the epidural needle, infusion pump, infusion supplies (tubing, clamps, connectors, flow meter, filter, etc.), catheter and anesthetic, which are typically packaged separately, must be obtained and prepared. Additional medical supplies, such as a local anesthetic, needles and syringes are also necessary to numb the desired pierce site. These products are also likely to be packaged separately from each other, as well as from the supplies listed above.
The collection, opening and preparation of the above-listed medical supplies is time consuming and one or more items may be misplaced or forgotten. In addition, a large amount of waste is generated from the separately packaged items. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system of providing the primary medical supplies necessary to perform a continuous nerve block in a sterile and efficient manner.